Chained
by nova15963210
Summary: There are chains that run through Camelot.  Drabble.


**A/N: I've been so busy that I haven't been able to post anything. If anyone was wanting a new chapter for Born in Flames, than I must apologize. I've been forced to drop it. School is über crazy , even this is crammed in-between studying and projects. There's no way I can keep a multi-chapter fic going, and it's not like I'm really good enough to write something like that. If anyone wants to take up the idea than go for it. I just needed to get this out of my head, so here it is. It's not that great, but hey practice makes perfect. By the way, I DON'T own Merlin (if I did Merlin would have killed Morgause in an epic battle o' magic while Arthur was conveniently unconscious).**

**ALSO: A huge thank you to IsabelEmrys, the most gorgeous beta that ever existed. This is the first story that I've had a beta for, and she was wonderfully patient with me and all of my spelling errors.**

**WARNING: There are mild spoilers for all three seasons, so don't yell at me if learn something you didn't want to, because I totally just warned you.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C-h-a-i-n-e-d

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_There are chains running through Camelot._

_No one can see them,_

_no being with magic or without,_

_and no one will…unless he chooses to show them._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin's destiny is strong. He is but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other. But no one could have foreseen the severity of Merlin's burden. He is chained; chained to Camelot; chained to Arthur; chained to his death.

They came to Merlin the first time he saved Arthur's life. From the depths of Camelot, they came like snakes closing in on their prey; golden chains of pure magic from the land itself, binding Merlin to his destiny.

The collar around his neck binds his body to Camelot with a chain that has split so many times that it should no longer hold. Yet it does and it wraps itself around Camelot and locks itself in place. The shackles around his wrists bind his power and soul to Arthur. The last chain grew from his heart and locked onto Morgana.

Merlin always knew that Morgana would cause him suffering, but he knew he would never be able to escape her either. Morgana may bear the shackles, but Merlin is just as imprisoned as she is. Even though Morgana can't see what Merlin sees, she can feel it; a weight that keeps pulling her back to him, even after Morgause had taken her in.

Morgana can only feel a fraction of what Merlin does. Chains that cannot be seen are still there, weighing Merlin down. They are what stops Merlin from ever harming Arthur. Even after the death of Freya; a death the chains helped cause.

Merlin can never leave his destiny. He learned this the hard way, though he had to be taught three times.

The first lesson was Will. Merlin had wanted to return home, but the chains strangled the life out of Will, because Merlin had to learn. At the time, Merlin didn't realize what they'd done.

The second lesson was Freya. Merlin had wanted to run away from his destiny, from Arthur; from the chains. He hadn't learned, but he was taught again. He lost Freya. However, they had sympathy and allowed him one last chance to see her at his darkest hour.

The third lesson was Balinor. Merlin had dared to hope for an escape and the family he'd never had, and, though it pained them, the chains had to teach Merlin again. That time Merlin learned. Merlin understood that his life was Arthur's. There was no way he could escape his destiny.

Yet Merlin's heart is strong, and every time Arthur smiles the weight lightens. Merlin feels the chains fracture when Arthur shows the king he'll become and the wisdom he has acquired. So Merlin lets himself be chained, because he knows that the day Arthur becomes king and Merlin can tell him the truth, the chains will disappear in an explosion of golden dust.

When that day comes, Merlin will have learned all he needs to know to protect Arthur. He'll no longer need to be stopped, because he'll no longer be afraid of staying.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Please comment and make me feel loved.**


End file.
